


Lapidot Fluffy Fun Times

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Sleepy Cuddles, all fluff all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be real, we need more fluff. Will be a hodgepodge of everything cute and gay you can possibly imagine. Might be some hurt/comfort but honest to god just 100% pure healthy relationship.</p><p>Rating system:<br/>G - For all ages<br/>PG - May be heavy themes<br/>T - Cursing or suggestive material<br/>M - Non-specific smut<br/>NC17 - Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy (G)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Lapidot Discourse on Tumblr, tbh. These will mostly be pretty short compared to my usual stuff. Expect updates often.
> 
> I was thinking of this song when I wrote this (note that it's somewhat religious): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqaBof47pmY

Peridot liked to sleep.

Lapis, not so much. Drifting off into nothingness and being constricted to her own mind for hours on end tended to do nothing but make her relive the war and her time in the mirror and Malachite in vivid, Technicolor surround sound. Steven called them ‘nightmares,’ and Pearl called them ‘flashbacks.’ The ocean gem herself called them a living hell. She wanted to avoid these night terrors as much as she possibly could - and that meant not sleeping at all. It didn’t matter to her; she didn’t need to anyway, and laying down with nothing but relaxation as her plan was just as (if not more) refreshing.

Holding and watching Peridot as she slept did wonders for helping Lapis relax, though it turned her heart into mush at the same time. The younger gem didn’t seem to mind - though as soon as she voiced being uncomfortable, she would stop immediately - and she was too adorable to possibly get bored watching. Absentmindedly, Lapis gently combed her thin fingers through the smaller’s shock of blonde hair, curling her free arm around her as if to protect her from the dangers of the world.

Unfortunately, her lover could also be a somewhat light sleeper sometimes, as evidenced by light green eyes slowly blinking open to squint at her - free of a visor for once. Peridot’s mouth lowered into a little ‘m’ of confusion and annoyance as she stared at Lapis, before she made a little grunting sound and buried her face back against the ocean gem’s top. She snorted faintly in response and, as gently as possible, held the younger gem closer. She had to appreciate that they fit together surprisingly well for a couple with one member a foot and a half taller than the other - almost like one of the jigsaw puzzles that Steven would occasionally bring them to pass the time spent alone.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” she murmured in a halfway sarcastic tone, lightly rubbing her lover’s back. Peridot took a moment to respond, and the ocean gem might have been worried that she was annoyed if she didn’t already get annoyed by pretty much everything. Lapis was special, anyhow; lasting grudges towards the blue gem were practically nonexistent, as the former technician had explained herself. It felt… nice, to be important enough that somebody couldn’t stay mad at her for very long - let alone somebody as intelligent and endearing as the darling gem that had become her love.

“Shut up, you clod,” the younger of the two replied in a sleepy slur - normally, for Peridot, the term ‘clod’ was a horrible curse word reserved for those she hated or disliked, but when it came to Lapis the nickname rarely held any heat to it. “I’m still trying to sleep, you just interrupted me,” an accusatory finger was jabbed into the older gem’s abdomen, who just snickered in response. “I can’t believe your betrayal, Lazuli. I  _ trusted _ you,” the hushed hiss of her tone made if difficult for Lapis to tell if she was genuinely hurt or if she was just joking. Eventually, the ocean gem settled on joking.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your beauty sleep, Princessdot,” she teased affectionately, shifting slightly so she could brush a light kiss against her love’s gem. The former technician responded by purring slightly and pressing closer, and Lapis couldn’t help but appreciate that she was… soft, and warm, and  _ Peridot. _ A sharp slash of affection for the younger gem ran across where her heart would be as the ocean gem tightened her embrace slightly. “Would there be a slight chance you would be able to forgive me if I sang you back to sleep?”

Silence followed for a few moments, and the older of the two didn’t need to look down to know that the green gem was pouting and seriously considering the option given to her. It took a few seconds for the smaller of the pair to finally tilt her head a bit to look up at Lapis and respond in the most comically - what was the term Connie sometimes used - ‘tsundere’ fashion that the ocean gem had ever heard. “I  _ suppose _ I would  _ consider _ it.”

The taller gem snorted faintly, curling herself around her lover and clearing her throat before softly singing a song about sweet dreams and goodnights. It didn’t take very long for the younger of the two to fall back asleep, her warm breath evening out against Lapis’ throat as she returned to whatever peace she had achieved before being disturbed, and it wasn’t until the song had tapered out that the ocean gem realized that she herself was getting sleepy as well, her heavy eyelids begging her to let them slip shut and take her into dark, calm oblivion for the next several hours.

At first, she was tempted to get up and walk around until the urge left her, but she realized fairly quickly that she couldn’t just leave Peridot when they had gotten into such a comfortable cuddling position - and also that, maybe, if the younger gem had no problems with the whole sleeping thing, then… maybe it would be an alright idea for her to try again. Maybe if she tried it with someone she trusted so much nearby, then she would be able to rest in complete peace for the first time in several thousand years - it was a long shot, but it was worth a try, right?

So Lapis closed her eyes, let the muscles in her projection relax, and drifted off into sleep… knowing that even if her dreams were as unpleasant as they had been every previous time, she would wake up curled around the one being in this galaxy that could calm her down efficiently and wouldn’t be perturbed by having to try.

Even if it wasn’t perfect, it would be a start; and the ocean gem knew life well enough to accept that it was further than she would ever be able to stride alone.


	2. Take Me to Church (NC17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot sin in a holy place. Human AU - CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you can guess what song inspired this one

The church's doors remained unlocked from seven in the morning until eight at night, and even in the overly Catholic town where Peridot Olivine and Lapis Lazuli resided, it was seriously rare for anyone to come in and pray – let alone walk into a confessional when the pastor wasn't attending. This was part of the reason why Lapis had been sneakily feeling Peridot up during the last class of the day – the younger of the two didn't necessarily _mind,_ or else she would have told her to stop, but she was fairly annoyed with how (for lack of a better word) horny she had gotten. At three ten in the afternoon, the bell rung, and the taller teen dragged her girlfriend across the schoolyard and into the church... and said girlfriend was _definitely_ not stupid enough to be oblivious to what was about to happen.

“I'm going to miss the bus,” she stated dumbly – it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to 'have a little fun,' she was just seriously concerned about getting in trouble with her mother. She had faith in Lapis, though, so she was pretty sure that the older of the two would figure out some way to get them both home and not get grounded for not being punctual in leaving the school grounds.

“I'll drive you home at five, just tell your parents that you decided to stick around for my swimming practice,” the tanner girl replied, navy blue eyes glancing back at the blonde. “I know I don't have practice tonight, but I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't know my schedule. And my parents aren't home this week. Nobody will really be suspicious about us getting back later than usual,” she shrugged, pulling Peridot into the church before studying her closely, the edges of her lips tugged downwards into a frown. “But if you don't wanna mess around, there's still time to catch the bus.”

“You kidding?,” the younger girl scoffed, reaching behind her to shut the door and giving her girlfriend a grin. Now that her worries were assuaged, she was... excited. It was rare for them to get any time alone, with Peridot's AP classes taking up a lot of her free time and Lapis' seemingly hundreds of extracurriculars making sure she was always at swimming practice, a violin recital, or whatever else she was doing at the time. “It's been _ages_ since we did anything, I'm all for it.”

“Very well, Miss Olivine,” Lapis responded in a faked British accent, bowing dramatically. “Let us do some very non-holy things in God's house,” she then gave a hushed giggle, covering her mouth with one hand as she once more took hold of Peridot's. She pulled the younger girl back to the confessional, sliding the door of the dark area shut behind her and shoving her against the nearest wall as gently as she could. The paler of the two was barely given a moment to recover and blush before her lips were occupied by her lover's – not as gentle as the push, but far more satisfying.

Their kiss was heated, a battle of their tongues for dominance. Months ago, during the summer, they'd done this often – enough to keep track of whose turn it was to be in charge if neither of them had a preference, but they hadn't had enough privacy since finals week before Christmas, at least four months previously. The two of them were a team, and they could have stayed together without just fine, but there was no denying that the two high schoolers missed one another's touch.

Peridot won the battle with less resistance than she expected, and took delight in the way Lapis withdrew her tongue with a small sound to allow the younger of the two to explore the warm and welcoming cavern of her mouth. She had to break the contact after a moment for the sake of breathing, though she used this time to carefully push Lapis onto the chair where a pastor was meant to sit and climb on her lap. The gentlest of kisses were pressed against any skin the younger of the two could reach – across her face, up and down her throat, the occasional little nibble on her earlobe that caused Lapis to make the most delightful breathy sounds. She must have been desperate.

“You've been looking for an apartment in town, right?,” the blonde asked softly, not breaking in her gentle advances. She untucked the older girl's polo from her skirt, lovingly trailing her hands up Lapis' midsection, pulling her face away to marvel at her lover as though she was more worthy of worship than the being this building was dedicated to. Well – that was something of a given; Peridot didn't believe in God, but she certainly believed that she was in love with the girl under her.

“Yeah,” Lapis replied in a soft gasp – months of inactivity had left her sensitive and easy to stimulate. “I found one that seems pretty affordable that we can move into right after graduation – and it's really close to campus – ah!,” she was cut off when Peridot put some pressure on a still-clothed breast, and arched into the touch. The blonde unclasped the piece of underwear so that she could yank off her girlfriend's shirt and bra in one swift movement, and wasted no time in sliding off the chair so that she could lean over somewhat awkwardly and leave small kisses and bites along Lapis' upper body.

Gently sliding a hand up Lapis' skirt told her that the older girl was already soaking wet – a pleasant surprise. Usually, it was harder to turn her on... but then again, usually they hadn't gone so long without doing anything like this. Peridot gently stroked her girlfriend through her panties, making her whimper from want and spread her legs none too subtly. It took a moment for the blonde to figure out how to go about things – she couldn't exactly duck her head into a tight khaki skirt, but there was definitely an urge to eat Lapis out that had never been quite so strong as at that moment...

Strange how she was apparently much more inclined to sin in a place where they were 'forgiven.' The part of her that paid attention closely throughout the entirety of her Catholic education wondered if that made it cancel out, but most of her just thought it was hilariously ironic and she would definitely be posting about it to her ten Twitter followers later.

“My lady, might I dine this fine afternoon?,” she asked in a faked British accent, lightly slipping her fingers under the waistband of Lapis' skirt and giving her a mischievous grin. Dark blue eyes, half lidded with lust, settled on her, and she had to avoid the urge to blush and look away; she was a little bad at being smooth, even though she and the older girl had been dating for almost a year, and had a tendency to get flustered quickly and have to back off. She was determined for this not to be the case this time, determined to make this sweet and enjoyable.

Lapis gave a slight nod to show her consent, wriggling slightly to get out of the tight skirt and yanking down her underwear at the same time. Peridot had to stop herself from drooling – there was no denying that her girlfriend had a beautiful body, and every time she saw it she was in awe. Lapis was built like a swimmer, lean with nice shoulder muscles and a taut stomach, and if the blonde hadn't already been turned on, then she definitely was at the sight of the swimmer almost naked.

She gently nipped and licked and kissed along the older girl's inner thighs, occasionally causing a breathy moan to leave her as her weak spots were exploited. A lick was supplied to her folds, and Lapis was putty under her, quietly pleading and bucking her hips slightly – Peridot wasn't one to keep her waiting, and carefully closed her lips around her clit, giving a small suck. The Hawaiian girl let out a loud sound of pleasure, arching her back and thighs twitching, and the blonde couldn't help but admire that _she_ was the one causing these reactions, _she_ was the one that Lapis wanted to be touched by and was willing to call a girlfriend – it was a little overwhelming.

Peridot lightly slipped the tip of her tongue past her lover's entrance, and the older of the two let out a strangled moan, pushing her hips forward for more; and the younger willingly gave it to her. A steady pace of thrusting her tongue and flicking it against Lapis' clit was adopted, and she had to appreciate the loud sounds of pleasure her girlfriend was making – albeit while also seriously worried that the pastor would walk into the church at any moment and witness firsthand the noises that the very vocal high schooler made when pleasured.

She was turned on and needy enough, however, that the paranoia faded away fairly easily and she instead chose to slip two fingers inside of her own entrance. Blissful relief prompted a moan out of the blonde, and as she gently fucked Lapis with her tongue she not-so-gently got herself off. It seemed to be a win win situation, as her own moaning must have caused some delightful vibrations against her girlfriend; as evidenced by the louder moaning and the older girl wrapping her legs around Peridot's head. Time became obsolete in the haze of pleasure surrounding her – nothing in the world mattered anymore but the two girls and the intimacy they shared together.

Lapis' sudden orgasm took her by surprise, the older girl letting out a broken scream of Peridot's name as her sex fluttered at her lips. It was the sound of her voice in such a fashion that set the blonde off as well, pulling away from her love in order to gasp for breath, pressing her thumb against her own clit in order to milk out her pleasure as much as she could. Waves of pleasure shuddered up and down her spine, making her whine softly.

When her high subsided, Peridot rested her head against the older girl's thigh, and Lapis gently threaded slender fingers into blonde hair. Afterglow was sweet, made sweeter when she climbed onto her girlfriend's lap into a calm and loving embrace. The two held each other for what must have been close to ten minutes, listening to the silence of the dark church broken only by the ticking of a clock in the distance – a glance to her phone told Peridot that it was just after four thirty.

“Do you think I could sleep over at your place tonight? I don't have much homework, and we need to spend more time together,” the younger of the two spoke softly, glancing at her lover with hopeful eyes. If she didn't get anything done, she could always do it on the bus to school, anyway. She was earning straight A's and graduation was in a couple of weeks – it wasn't like a few half assed assignments would hurt her past repair. She owed it to herself to give into senioritis, anyway.

“As long as your parents say you can,” Lapis responded with a small smile, giving Peridot a light peck on the lips that caused her face to turn bright pink in spite of the actions they had just finished partaking in.

“I'm almost eighteen, I do what I want,” the blonde huffed, but opened up her messaging app to text her mother anyway. It was a good thing they were still pretending to be 'just friends' – otherwise, she probably wouldn't have gotten an affirmative response. And they might have been expelled. “She says yes, though. As long as I get home in time for dinner tomorrow.”

“Hey, Peri?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my girlfriend and i both go to catholic schools, but we're two states apart.


	3. Company (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is a prisoner on the ship for withholding information, and is pleasantly surprised when Peridot decides to keep her company for a little while. (Requested by land-of-deserts-and-metronomes on Tumblr)
> 
> WARNING FOR BRIEF SUICIDE IDEALIZATION IN SECOND PARAGRAPH.

The ship was lonely. Cold. Lapis had lost track of how much time she had spent curled up against the wall of a prison cell - it had been completely unnecessary to throw her in there, the peridot onboard had said so, but the jasper had adamantly argued that her opposition to the mission and refusal to give away information was treason and she needed to be locked away. How bitterly ironic, that she had escaped five thousand years of imprisonment only to be thrown into a cell again upon arrival back at the home she’d strived for so long. Not that Homeworld was as she remembered it, or even really anything resembling her home; she was cooperating not out of loyalty, but out of necessity. It was journey back to Earth and help the Homeworld gems or be shattered trying to protect Steven.

Which, honestly, was starting to sound like an option that wasn’t half bad. If she were to shatter herself while on the ship, then her eternal torment would be over, and Jasper and Peridot would never be able to find the Crystal Gems’ base - or at least give Steven enough time to get out of Beach City in the time they spent looking for it. Now if only she wasn’t a coward that was afraid of whatever came next.

The sound of footsteps against the metal ground wasn’t hard to identify, and it was even easier to figure out who it was that was approaching her. The clunking of metal and uneven weight distribution belonged exclusively to Peridot, and Lapis braced herself for the annoying voice that was certain to break the silence of her sulking - but it never came. Instead, she heard the younger gem slide against the wall directly next to her in order to sit down - only the destabilizing technology making up the outer wall of the cell separated them, and the ocean gem was painfully aware of it.

She wasn’t afraid of Peridot - not at all. The technician might have had weapons stored away in her limb enhancements, but those were chiefly for self defense and moving around heavy machinery, not for actually attacking gems. And she was… oddly calm, when she wasn’t throwing a temper tantrum because Jasper broke a screen or something of the sort. (And even then, she mainly just ranted at nothing in a cell next to Lapis’. Jasper was a superior to both of them - even complaining about her a little bit was certain to get Peridot shattered, no matter how understandable her frustrations were. The green gem liked to pretend that she was in charge on the ship, but really, it was the quartz that called the shots).

Peridot cleared her throat, but Lapis did not turn to her. Maybe she was being a little rude, but she honestly couldn’t care less. “Jasper’s in her quarters for the next several hours,” the technician finally spoke, and the ocean gem didn’t need to face her to know that she was fidgeting a little. “I know it’s against protocol, but it doesn’t seem right to have you cooped up in here  _ all the time. _ So, um, would you like to go for a walk around the ship with me?”

Leaving her cell certainly sounded attractive to Lapis, but her shattered capability to trust others left her suspicious. Navy blue eyes slowly opened and the ocean gem turned her head to look Peridot up and down. “What’s the catch?,” she asked slowly, squinting at the younger gem.

“No catch,” Peridot shrugged. “It’s not healthy for your physical form to stay in one place for so long - and neither is all the isolation. It would be good for you to take a walk and get some company.”

Without waiting for an answer to the offer, the younger gem reached to the side of the destabilizing wall and pressed a button, retracting the separation. Lapis blinked, not used to not having a yellow tint all over everything she looked at. Freedom - or, well, the illusion of it - was calling to her, and really, she didn’t have any reason to  _ not _ leave the cell and go for a walk with one of her shipmates. So she rose to her feet, stumbling slightly because she wasn’t used to being up and moving, and watched Peridot carefully, waiting for the techie to lead her down the corridor.

She did, and Lapis followed her like a lost puppy. The older of the two couldn’t deny that it  _ did _ feel good to be up and walking, but she didn’t allow herself to smile - she seriously doubted she was even  **able** to have her lips in an upwards position at this point. It was nice to not be all on her own, too, despite an awkward silence filling the air - Peridot wasn’t  _ bad _ company by any means. She was a good gem; most of the citizens of Homeworld would just leave a “traitor” to rot.

Peridot stopped walking in front of a window, and Lapis stood next to her, looking out at the sea of stars stretching out across the dark void of space. It reminded the ocean gem of the happiness she felt while flying home from the tower she made of Earth’s ocean, which caused a sort of bittersweet feeling to settle in the chest cavity of her projection. She almost wished she’d remained on Earth.

“Records say that you were damaged badly in the war,” Peridot commented, a little awkwardly, and Lapis could feel bright green eyes looking at her. “It’s very impressive that you managed to survive so long. And even more impressive that you remained loyal to Homeworld after all of the time you spent away. I - I don’t think withholding information makes you a traitor.”

Startled, the ocean gem glanced over at Peridot, blinking slowly before turning back to the window. “Thanks,” she eventually responded, subconsciously linking her arm around the younger’s. Said younger gem tensed up slightly at the contact but quickly relaxed - Lapis might have noticed and let go if she wasn’t caught up in her thoughts. She also might have noticed the small blue blush on Peridot’s cheeks, or the way the technician’s bright green eyes quickly glanced away. “... You need to swear to not tell Jasper about what I’m going to tell you. Okay?”

The younger of the two blinked but nodded. “Honestly, I only tell her what’s necessary for her to know. She won’t hear a word of anything you say, I promise.”

Lapis nodded slightly, fairly satisfied with that. “I was still damaged when I was freed from my imprisonment. A human boy by the name of Steven broke me out of my mirror and healed my gem,” she spoke slowly, deciding as she did that she would leave the hybrid part of her friend’s identity out of this conversation. She would confide in Peridot, if for no other reason than to put her trust in someone, but she would lowkey defend her little savior. “I’m not sure how he did it, but I’m grateful to him. When we land on Earth, please don’t hurt him - I know you’ve mentioned him before, but he saved me.”

She didn’t have to look over to know that Peridot was giving her a bewildered look - she could sense it from the change in posture and sudden stiffening. “I will not bring him any damage myself,” she finally responded, “but I cannot promise anything from Jasper. I’ll pretend I’ve never even seen or heard of the Steven in my life. And whatever you tell me at any point is completely between us; I’m a fine liar when I try and just about anything not related to muscles and fighting will go right over that brute’s head,” the technician wrapped her detached digits around Lapis’ thin arm in a sort of hold, and the ocean gem appreciated the non violent physical contact more than she was willing to let on.

Silence passed between the two gems for a time, more comfortable than earlier as they became more used to one another’s presence. Unfortunately, it was short lived, as the heavy footsteps of Jasper soon became audible from across the ship. Apparently startled by her lack of ability to keep track of the time, Peridot quickly led Lapis back to her cell - the ocean gem was a little disappointed that she had to return to the cramped space after such a short time, but she supposed she wasn’t surprised.

“We’ll go for another walk tomorrow,” the technician hissed as she closed the destabilizing wall, causing her to appear once more with a yellow tint to Lapis. She then proceeded to turn on her heel and begin walking quickly back to the control bridge, leaving the older gem on her own.

Lapis slowly returned to a sitting position against the wall, one hand over her chest - there was a small feeling, an ache, blossoming there, and she supposed it made her feel less alone.

She sort of liked it.


	4. Wow, Thanks - G - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short drabble because Barn Mates increased by trash level by 20000.

“Well,  _ I _ think Percy and Paulette are a perfectly fine couple. Romantically speaking.”

Lapis could feel the betrayed look coming from Peridot more than she could actually see it, but she continued to focus on the television with a deadpan. “Romance is overrated. I don’t understand what anybody sees in it. Efficiency  _ clearly _ trumps it… why would anyone want to  _ kiss _ instead of dominate the rest of the camp?"

“Well, let me show you.”

The kiss was tender and affectionate, a light brushing of lips that made Lapis’ cheeks darken and Peridot’s go cyan and that was over as soon as the ocean gem pulled away with the same apathetic look as always. Flustered, the technician placed her fingers against her mouth and looked back to the television like she hadn’t seen the episode fifty times before.

“Wow, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely if it's not a hassle!


End file.
